


Blood Drinking

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Drinking, Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto live in a place where winter never ends.They can't be without each other.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Blood Drinking

NARUTO believes in the softness of the soul, how Sasuke looks when he's got his eyes on him, the way he kisses his forehead and cheeks _so gently_ _so lovingly_ it feels like Naruto could melt into him, be inside him. 

  
  


They’re by the winter sea, salt biting at their cheeks. Sasuke is laughing at something Naruto said. The sound is so lovely, like the soft tinkling of tiny bells.

  
  


Naruto breathes out to see his breath puff out white in front of him. Sasuke has his hands inside the pockets of his blue jacket and Naruto slips a cold hand into one of em so their hands could freeze together. 

  
  


He looks at Sasuke, his heart in another body, more beautiful than anyone should ever be, and thinks, _I’d live forever for you. I’d watch everyone I love die just to be next to you._

  
  


Naruto wants to be with Sasuke forever.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  


[2am]

  
  


Sasuke wakes first. Naruto is on his chest, snuggled up into his neck all drooly and wetting his shirt. It feels too hot all close and tangled up like this. He smiles at Naruto anyway. He loves his warmth, the way his brown skin looks in the morning light, even his loud breathing when he’s sleeping. 

  
  


He runs a hand through Naruto’s rough blond hair, pulls a little and rubs at his scalp. He can watch Naruto all day, his round cheeks and sharp jaw, the way his soft mouth gapes open a little in his sleep, his long lashes brushing his face.

  
  


Sasuke doesn’t have a smooth conscience, but he knows he could commit every crime in existence and come back to Naruto, always with his arms open and ready to hold him. Does Naruto know he would marry him if he just asked? It’s not necessarily romantic, but he would never be as close to anyone as he is with Naruto. He would never choose to spend his life with anyone else. He’d rather die. 

  
  


There’s a soft snuffling and then Naruto is looking up at him with his big blue eyes all crusty from sleep. Sasuke licks at the pad of his thumb and rubs the eye boogers outta Naruto’s eyes. 

  
  


Naruto leans into Sasuke’s hand still absently in his hair, nuzzles into his neck. “Good morning,” he says, his voice rough from sleep. 

  
  


Sasuke kisses the top of his head. “Good morning, Naruto.”

  
  


Naruto sits up on their bed, fluffy white comforter pooling around him, legs still sticking into Sasuke’s side. He stretches his arms and gives a big yawn, the sharp white of his canines showing.

  
  


Sasuke watches from his place on the bed, black hair framing the sides of his face, relaxed and hazy, then snakes a hand around Naruto’s waist to pull him down again. 

  
  


Naruto hits his chin against Sasuke’s jaw and they both grimace at the impact.

  
  


“Oww! What the hell, bastard?” Naruto rubs at his chin and frowns.

  
  


“Sorry.” Sasuke is smiling as he says it and that irritates Naruto more. But he loves Sasuke’s smile, even if it’s teasing.

  
  


He plants his face right onto Sasuke’s chest and ignores the damp spot his drool left. “What are we doing today? I’m hungry."

  
  


Sasuke wraps a hand loosely around the back of his neck. It’s calming. “We have to do laundry today. Then maybe get some groceries.” His hand crawls up to the hairs on the nape of Naruto’s neck and pulls _lightly_. “I’ll let you have my blood today.”

  
  


Like the sun suddenly appearing, Naruto’s head pops up from where it’s laid on his chest and his smile is big and bright. “Really?” His eyes are swollen crescents from how wide his grin is. “I thought I would starve to death before I got to have blood again.”

  
  


It’s not like Sasuke is anemic or anything. But Naruto doesn’t know how to hold back. His voracious appetite always has him drinking so much of Sasuke’s blood that they have to space it out in long divides of time. It has Naruto pouting but it’s more for show than anything. He doesn’t like Sasuke looking so pale after feeding.

  
  


Sasuke smiles at him, too. “Yes, really. What do you want for breakfast?”

  
  


*

  
  


The silver wok hisses when Sasuke tosses the garlic into it. 

  
  


He's wearing the pink apron Naruto got him for Christmas. He really only uses it because it makes Naruto happy. Naruto's got that type of unpolished charm that would have Sasuke doing anything for him, just to have Naruto smiling.

  
  


Naruto is sitting on the kitchen island with his legs crossed, having already set the table, and is pushing popcorn through a needle &thread. He saw it in a book yesterday and he's _super super excited_ to decorate their living room with strings of popcorn.

  
  


While the eel is on the grill, Sasuke walks over to Naruto and pulls his legs down so he can stand between them. "You better not be snacking on the popcorn, Naruto."

The sweet curve of his name coming out of Sasuke's mouth has Naruto accidentally pricking his finger on the needle. He twists his face in an exaggerated expression of pain. He pouts angrily at Sasuke. "Look what you did!" he shouts, holding his finger up. 

  
  


Sasuke can't really see anything wrong but he sighs and gives the tip of Naruto's finger a kiss. "There," he says. "Now stop being dramatic and get off the counter. The food is almost done."

  
  


He grips Naruto’s hips and tugs him down from the kitchen island.

  
  


The rest of their breakfast is spent with Naruto trying to feed Sasuke some of his food even though they were eating the exact same thing. Most of it lands on the side of Sasuke's mouth since Naruto seems to have shitty hand eye coordination. Still, Sasuke opens his mouth for him every single time.

  
  
  


*

  
  


AFTER breakfast, they walk to the laundromat.

  
  


The laundromat is blue. Fluorescent blue. Winter blue. Sasuke likes the clicking of the coins when he drops them into the metal slots of the washing machine. And he likes being alone with Naruto.

  
  


Behind the big glass windows, the fuzzy white glow of winter is everywhere. He’s wearing a thick black n blue knit sweater, the one Naruto says he looks handsome in.

  
  


Naruto is humming Britney’s Toxic and shaking his butt while he separates their dirty clothes by their color. It has Sasuke smiling from where he’s leaning on the metal counter, watching Naruto determinedly go about his task.

  
  


He never used to care much about laundry. But the year before, the white tshirt Sasuke gave him with a green cartoon frog in the middle got stained red in the laundry. 

  
  


Naruto cried hysterically for three days. 

  
  


It was his favorite shirt. And it was from Sasuke. 

  
  


Ever since then, he’s been diligently meticulous with sorting their laundry. Sasuke thinks it’s cute.

  
  


*

  
  


They walk home in the cold holding hands, snow crunching under their boots, the big muslin bag carrying their laundry hanging over Naruto’s shoulder.

  
  


*

  
  


He’s sucking on Sasuke’s wrist, where the skin is thin and a little paler than the rest of his body. Sasuke’s veins are blue, like the sea or Naruto’s eyes. Reality drips in slow and hazy whenever he’s drinking Sasuke’s blood. His body goes all warm, like some soft cloud, that space between lucidity and dreams.

  
  


Naruto stops sucking, pointy teeths grazing the skin just a little bit, then licks at it with a soft tongue. Sasuke is drained soft. But as he’s looking down at Naruto, rivulets of blood running down Naruto’s chin, his black eyes look like they could eat Naruto whole. 

  
  


Naruto looks up at Sasuke from where he’s kneeling in front of him. He turns his cheek into Sasuke’s open palm, smearing the blood all over both of them before licking Sasuke’s hand clean. 

  
  


He grins cheekily at Sasuke after he's all done, teeths showing and the bottom half of his face stained a messy red. “Thank you for the meal!" he says, clapping his hands together.

  
  


God, Sasuke would do anything for this dumbass. 

  
  


*

  
  


“Umm. I think it’s my turn to choose the bed sheets and I say this time it’s my Keroppi bed sheets.” 

  
  


Naruto has his eyes squinted and his mouth turned downwards in a huffy pout, the way he gets when he’s absolutely serious about something stupid. 

  
  


They’re in their bedroom putting away their laundry and making their bed after Naruto’s had his fill of blood. Sasuke doesn’t really care either way, but he likes to argue with Naruto about it anyway. He thinks it’s cute how Naruto is so serious about things like the flavor of cup ramen they get or whether Sasuke should get the orange toothbrush so he's reminded of Naruto every time he brushes his teeth.

  
  


He turns to face Naruto, his black boxer briefs in one hand and Naruto’s heart patterned underwear in the other. “You got to choose last time and you chose the exact same bed sheets. Aren’t you tired of Keroppi?” He looks directly into Naruto’s eyes.

  
  


Naruto glares harder at him. “It is my right because all your bedsheets are boring! And how can you say that about Keroppi, you asshole?!” He throws a pair of rolled up socks at Sasuke’s head but Sasuke dodges it easily. 

  
  


Sasuke continues putting their clothes in their shared cabinet drawers. It's a hand-me-down from Iruka. “I’ll get you a new one next time. Your beloved bed sheet still looks like a dirty dish rag even after we wash it.” 

It’s true; his once white and green bed sheet has been looking closer to beige no matter how many washes it gets. The edges have started fraying as well.

  
  


“No! You’re not taking him away!” Naruto says it so dramatically, his voice going all pitchy and rough, you’d think they were talking about a pet. But it’s just Naruto’s 7 year old Keroppi bed sheet.

  
  


Sasuke would roll his eyes if he was the type of person who did that. But he wasn’t, so he just stares blankly at him. “Calm down. I’ll get you the same exact one.”

  
  


“It’s not the same.” Naruto sounds sullen. He’s already putting his Keroppi bed sheet on their mattress, tucking it into the corners carefully and patting the top of it smooth. 

  
  


Sasuke walks over to him, presses his weight onto Naruto’s back. He pushes both of them down onto the bed until Naruto’s cheek is pressed against their fresh bedding. 

  
  


Naruto tries reaching his hands backwards to tickle Sasuke’s sides, but he feels his shoulders cramping so he gives up on his attempt. Instead, he wriggles and squirms his body until he’s facing Sasuke, who is still on top of him, both their feet hanging off the edge of the bed. 

  
  


“Hi,” Naruto says.

  
  


“Hello,” Sasuke says back.

  
  


Their faces are so close their noses almost touch. It has both of them going a bit cross eyed. 

  
  


Suddenly, Sasuke pinches Naruto’s cheek. 

  
  


“Ow, bastard!” 

  
  


Sasuke smirks at him. “Your cheeks are so round. You look like a dumpling.”

  
  


Naruto pretends to bite him, opening his jaw like a menacing cat. “I do not look like a dumpling!” he huffs, and it has his cheeks looking even rounder.

  
  


Pinching his cheek again, Sasuke teases him, “Then why are your cheeks so soft then?”

  
  


“Well, your hair looks like a fucking duck butt!” 

  
  


Sasuke starts laughing into Naruto’s neck. His neck is a bit damp from how worked up he is, but Sasuke doesn't mind the thin sheen of sweat on Naruto's skin. He likes how Naruto smells, like the smell of an infant, _a little sour, a lot like milk and sweat and fresh cotton linen._ He wants to bite him.

  
  


Naruto is still glaring. But eventually, his hand finds itself in Sasuke’s duck butt hair, caressing the soft messy layers. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispers, tenderly, _almost shyly_ into Sasuke's hair. 

  
  


Sasuke smiles, gives his neck a chaste kiss. "I love you too, idiot."

.

.

.

.

  
  


[Winter is this; doing laundry together in an empty laundromat, garlic fried rice in a silver wok at midnight, keroppi bed sheets, blood, popcorn, knit sweaters, falling asleep in your best friend's arms.]

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
